


Strange Waters

by Edoraslass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, not quite canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He simply strolled on board, rudeness and impertinence come to life, and ….<i>fondled</i>  me in a most unseemly manner.  The nerve of the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Waters

~*~

He simply strolled on board, rudeness and impertinence come to life, and …. _fondled_ me in a most unseemly manner. The nerve of the man.

And then he took me away; away from my lovely harbour, from all my finely-dressed sailors and soldiers who know how to behave toward a lady. Away from my commodore, who is always so proud and respectful. Oh, how worried he must be for my safety, and well he should be, for _this_ port is… disreputable. The very water is scandalous; who knows what it is doing to my hull? 

That dreadful pirate even treated the _Dauntless_ as if she were his for the taking, climbing all over her as if she was nothing more than a jollyboat. Even now, miles from my own port, I can feel her outrage. The poor thing; she is used to being treated as a grand lady, and well she should be. She _is_ a grand lady; not for no reason is she our flagship. No regard for rank or age, has this pirate. I hope our commodore soothed the _Dauntless_ properly, for she does not sail well when she is disraught.

I do not like this port; I do not like being mired here between a crusty old galleon and a cheeky little sloop with a mind like a cesspool. The insolent things they say! I will remember them; when the commodore finds me again, they will be the first two ships I set out to capture.

Good; we are leaving this low place. Back to the open sea, where it will be easier for my commodore and sailors to track me down. It is well-nigh intolerable, the way these pirates run to and fro on my decks, with no discipline or purpose. But I am a ship of His Majesty’s Navy, and I will not let this rabble see how they make my keel shudder in revulsion.

I must prepare for the worst, I think. I know that my men are looking for me. But I am the fastest ship in the fleet, and if this pirate has the sailing knowledge of a powder monkey, they will not be able to catch me. I know my men. My lieutenants will do all in their power to recover me and see me safely home, but I do not think they are ruthless enough to sink me, unless it meant their own lives.

My commodore, however – he would rather see me rotting on the ocean floor than captured by a pirate. It is a disgrace for a fine, sleek ship such as myself to be in the hands of these heartless brigands, and I am sure he is outraged that such a fate has befallen me. I have faith; he will do what must be done, and I will be grateful to him for it. 

Though I hope it does not come to that; I would so like to see my own harbour again.


End file.
